Aiefu to Nekomimi
by Saber Knight
Summary: IF has a problem; unfortunately, Neptune and Compa won't take it seriously!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 ** ** **Enjoy!******

* * *

IF sat across from Neptune and Compa, the purple-haired girl holding her hand over her mouth as Compa stared at the top of the brunette's head. IF's brow twitched as she glared at the CPU of Planeptune, clearly not amused at the girl being amused.

"Pfft..." Neptune snickered, trying her best not to burst out laughing. IF almost lunged at her, but stopped when Compa suddenly whispered 'Ai-chan...'. Turning her attention to the peach-haired girl instead, IF watched her as Compa stood up and walked over to her.

Suddenly, Compa laid her hand on top of IF's head, a pleased look on her face. "Ai-chan~" She hummed, rubbing the top of her head. "Ai-chan, nyaa~"

A vein popped on IF's head.  
Neptune started laughing.  
IF's fist hit Neptune's face head on.  
"Nepuuhahau!?" The girl half cried and half laughed.

"This isn't funny!" IF cried, Compa taking a step back as the brunette stood up. "Look at this!" She grabbed the cat ears on top of her head. "I have cat ears! I even have a TAIL!" She grabbed her tail, showing it off.

That morning, IF had woken up with cat ears and a cat tail.

Real ones, that didn't come off, and that moved completely on their own.

"Ai-chan, you look so cute!" Compa said, a confident look in her eyes.  
"That's not the point here!" IF protested, her face red. "What am I going to do!?"  
Compa blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean 'what do I mean'!?" The brunette repeated, shocked. "How am I supposed to go outside looking like this!?"

With a sparkle in her eye, Compa held up a set of cat-cut-out lingerie.

"COMPA!?" IF exclaimed, horrified.  
The girl quickly hid it away. "I-I'm sorry, Ai-chan, I couldn't resist..."  
"Why do you even have something like that!? That was my size, wasn't it!?"  
"Well... you and Neptune wear the same size..." Compa muttered, averting her eyes.

IF sighed in frustration, hanging her head as she wondered just what she was going to do now. As she wondered, a cattail drifted into her vision. Without thinking, she swiped at it, only to miss. She glared at it as it pranced about, waiting for just the right moment to... SWIPE! Another miss. Her eye twitched, but she wasn't going to give up! Just as she was about to make another go for it, she caught Neptune out of the corner of her eye crouched behind the seat waving the cattail around.

"NEPTUNE!" IF yelled, grabbing the girl by her wrist and hoisting her up. "This isn't the time to be playing around!"  
"But you looked like you were having so much fun!" Neptune said between her laughs.  
IF proceeded to grind her knuckles against the girl's temple.  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

A ball of yarn rolled by, making IF freeze. "That's... not going to work, Compa." She forced out, resisting the urge. A sardine was then held out, but the feli-... _brunette_ stubbornly shook her head. Finally, a mouse scurried on by...

IF's eyes locked onto the target with dead-on precision, but instead of pouncing on it... her pistol appeared in her hand. Neptune and Compa quickly ducked as shots filled the room, the mouse running for its life as bullets raced after it. Fortunately, it got away by parachuting off of the balcony.

IF sighed, sending her pistol back into her inventory before suddenly realizing what she'd done, which was to shoot up Neptune's living room. With sweat rolling down her head, she turned back to her friends, an apologetic look on her face.

"I-I..."

"Ai-chan," Neptune interrupted her, holding up a glass of warm milk with a soft smile, "let's go see Histoire, alright? I'm sure she'll know what to do!"

IF looked between the milk and Neptune for a few moments before nodding her head in response, a look of grateful relief on her face. "Yeah..." She took the milk and drunk it, and then the three girls went off in search of Histoire to cure IF's feline condition.

Elsewhere...

Noire stood in front of her mirror, staring at what she saw in her reflection.

"No... way."

* * *

 **A/N: That last part is a reference to a story I've only ever read the summary of. Haha.**


End file.
